pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (6155 Ultimate Cartoon All Stars Competition Style) - Trailers/Transcripts
Trailer 1 *(The Cartoon Character Family are Eating) *Jane Mancini: So, how was the first day of school? *Tomira: It was fine, I guess. *Sweet Heart Mouse (Narrating): Do you ever look at someone and wonder what is going on inside their head? *Gentle Heart Lamb: Did you guys pick up on that? *Rosariki: Sure did. *Minerva Mink: Something's wrong. *Gentle Heart Lamb: We're gonna find out what's happening, but we'll need support. Signal the husband. *(Jane Mancini Clears her Throat) *(Hockey Game Plays) *(Jane Mancini Clears her Throat Louder) *Bert: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Ernie: Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, sir. No one was listening. *Bert: Is it garbage night? Uh, we left the toilet seat up. What? What is it, woman? What? *Gentle Heart Lamb: Signal him again. *Michael Mancini: Ah, so, Tomira, how was school? *Yin: Seriously? *Gentle Heart Lamb: You've gotta be kidding me! *Brandy Harrington: For this we gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot? *(6155 Ultimate Cartoon All Stars Competition Productions) *(Swift Heart Rabbit Touches a Button) *Tomira: School was great, all right? *Courage the Cowardly Dog: What was that? I thought you said we were gonna act casual. *Jane Mancini: Tomira, is everything okay? *(Tomira Scoffs) *Ernie: Sir, she just rolled her eyes at us. *Bert: All right. Make a show of force. I don't wanna have to put the foot down. *Ernie: No! Not the foot! *Michael Mancini: Tomira, I do not like this new attitude. *Crash Bandicoot: Oh, I'll show you attitude, old man. *Courage the Cowardly Dog: No. No, no, no. Breathe. *(Crash Bandicoot Punches Courage the Cowardly Dog and Hits a Button) *Tomira: What is your problem? Just leave me alone! *Ernie: Sir, reporting high levels a sass. *Bert: Take it to deaf con 2. *Ernie: Deaf con 2. *Michael Mancini: I don't know where this disrespectful attitude came from. *Crash Bandicoot: You want a piece of this, Pops? *Tomira: Yeah, well, well-- *Bert: Prepare the foot! *Ernie: Keys to safety position. *(Everyone Puts in Key) *Ernie: Ready to launch on your command, sir! *(Michael Mancini and Tomira Look at Each Other Angrily) *(Crash Bandicoot Screams) *Tomira: Just shut up! *Bert: Fire! *Michael Mancini: That's it. Go to your room. *Ernie: The foot is down. The foot is down. *(Everyone Cheers) *Bert: Good job, gentlemen. That could've been a disaster. *Gentle Heart Lamb: Well, that was a disaster. *From the minds of Up (6155 Ultimate Cartoon All Stars Competition Style), Cartoon Character Story 3 (6155 Ultimate Cartoon All Stars Competition Style), and Finding Skippy Squirrel (6155 Ultimate Cartoon All Stars Competition Style)... *(Brandy Harrington Pushes a Button) *Thomas O'Malley: Come. Fly with me, Gatinha. *(Girls Sigh) *Inside Out (6155 Ultimate Cartoon All Stars Competition Style) *Coming Soon to YouTube. Trailer 2 *Jane Mancini: So, Tomira, how was the first day of school? *Tomira: Fine, I guess. *Gentle Heart Lamb: Did you guys pick up on that? *Rosariki: Sure did. *Minerva Mink: Something's wrong. *Gentle Heart Lamb: Signal the husband. *Jane Mancini: (Clear throat) *Bert: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Ernie: Uh, sorry, sir! No one was listening! *Bert: Is it garbage night? We left the toilet seat up? What is it, woman? What? *Sweet Heart Mouse: I'm Sweet Heart Mouse. This is Hilda Hippo. That's Crash Bandicoot. *Crash Bandicoot: What? *Sweet Heart Mouse: This is Swift Heart Rabbit. And that's Courage the Cowardly Dog. *Courage the Cowardly Dog: (Screaming) *Sweet Heart Mouse: We're Tomira's emotions. These are Tomira's memories. They're mostly happy you'll notice, not to brag. *Hilda Hippo: I wanted to maybe hold one..? *Sweet Heart Mouse: What happened? Hilda Hippo! *Courage the Cowardly Dog: She did something to the memory! *Jane Mancini: Is everything okay? *Tomira: I dunno. *Courage the Cowardly Dog: Change it back, Yellow Mouse! *Sweet Heart Mouse: I'm trying! *Hilda Hippo: Sweet Heart Mouse, no! Please! *Sweet Heart Mouse: Let it go! *Courage the Cowardly Dog: The core memories! *Sweet Heart Mouse: No, no, no, no! *Crash Bandicoot: Can I say that curse word now? *Swift Heart Rabbit: What do we do now? *Courage the Cowardly Dog: Nothing's working! Why isn't it working? *Swift Heart Rabbit: We have a major problem. *Courage the Cowardly Dog: Oh, I wish Sweet Heart Mouse was here. *Sweet Heart Mouse: We can fix this! We just have to get back to headquarters. *Hilda Hippo: That's long term memory. You could get lost in there. *Sweet Heart Mouse: Think positive! *Hilda Hippo: Okay, I'm positive you will get lost in there. *Courage the Cowardly Dog: What was that? Was it a bear? *Swift Heart Rabbit: There are no bears in San Francisco. *Crash Bandicoot: I saw a really hairy guy. He looked like a bear. *Sweet Heart Mouse: This place is huge! Imagination Land? No way! Dream Productions? Pegasus! He's right there! I loved you in Fairy Dream Adventure Part 7. Okay, bye. I love you. *(From the minds behind Up (6155 Ultimate Cartoon All Stars Competition Style), Cartoon Characters, Inc. (6155 Ultimate Cartoon All Stars Competition Style), and Finding Skippy Squirrel (6155 Ultimate Cartoon All Stars Competition Style)) *Sweet Heart Mouse: We can't focus on what's going wrong. There's always a way to turn things around! *Swift Heart Rabbit: It's broccoli! *Crash Bandicoot: Congratulations, San Francisco! You've ruined pizza! *Thaddius Vent: Who's the birthday girl? *Tomira: (Yells) *Courage the Cowardly Dog: Brain freeze! *Sweet Heart Mouse: Hang on! Tomira, here we come! Category:6155 Ultimate Cartoon All Stars Competition Category:6155 Ultimate Cartoon All Stars Competition's Transcripts Category:Inside Out Trailers Category:Inside Out Transcripts Category:Trailers Category:Transcripts